


Plus qu'un coup de foudre

by Addicted2u



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitchslapping, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, M/M, big dick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben will fall in love after a hard break-up ! :)<br/>I can translate the story to english if you want :) ,just tell me on comments<br/>--This story is a request from one of my fans so enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus qu'un coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture, j'espere que ça vous plaira :)   
> Enjoy!

Plus qu’un coup de foudre 

 

Un sourire, un rire, une grimace, une douleur, un chagrin, une beauté, un regard, tout était différent chez lui, tout était étrange, mais ce qui était évident c’est que tout chez lui était magnifiquement beau !  
\---  
-Allez Ben !, s’il te plait viens avec moi, je n’aime pas partir en boite seul, Me cris Devin de la sale de bain,  
Devin était mon meilleur ami, enfin, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, depuis que j’ai été admis en NBA, on s’est vite trouvé les mêmes centres d’intérêts, on rigole sur les mêmes sujets, parle des mêmes détails, et ayant le même objectif, on a donc décidé d’emménager ensemble et ça me va, c’est l’ami que j’ai toujours voulu avoir : serviable, gentil et travaillant dans le même domaine que le miens, quoi demander de plus ?  
La réponse à sa question a été un grand NON depuis le début de semaine, mais on y pensant, je devrais accepter ne serais-ce que pour me changer les idées.  
-Bon, ok je viens, Lui répondis-je ;  
Il bondit de la sale de bain dans mes bras et me serra fort contre lui,   
-J’étais suuur que t’allais finir par accepter, et comme ça, tu vas effacer Murray de ta p’tite cervelle !  
-M’ouais…  
-Allez, vas te préparer !

Suis-je obligé de parler de « Murray » ? et bien c’est juste mon ex , notre relation a duré 6 mois, nous nous sommes mis ensemble en se fréquentant chez Lebron James, et on a fini dans le même lit, ce n’étais que purement sexuel au début, mais j’ai fini par tomber amoureux, et puis passons, ce n’est pas important, il n’a fait que me briser le cœur à coup de couteaux, il ne signifie plus grand-chose pour moi, mais devin sait que cette plaie n’est pas facile à guérir, ça me honte jour et nuit, il était vraiment tout pour moi ,et au final, il n’aura fait que gâcher ma vie social, j’ai même fini par me bagarrer à cause de lui, ce n’est qu’une garce !  
Bref, suite donc à l’ORDRE de Devin, je pris ma douche et m’habille simplement :T-shirt Nike , casquette de la même marque accompagné d’un jean et de chaussures sport, Je me coiffe ensuite mes cheveux et me voilà prêt !   
-C’est bon ? , Me dit Devin au seuil de la porte d’entrée,   
-Oui, on y va !  
Il me fit un sourire et ouvrit la clé sans oublier de prendre avec lui les clés de sa voiture,  
\--

Il était minuit, ça faisait seulement 10min qu’on est dans le night-club et je m’ennui déjà ,je savais que j’étais venue ici juste pour faire plaisir à Devin car je sais qu’il me le rendra un jour ou l’autre !,je devais donc résister encore un peu, le temps qu’il s’amuse !  
Je le vois de loin entrain de danser avec quelques filles, même s’il n’est pas très bon en danse, je trouve qu’il se débrouille bien ! , ah l’effet des girls sur lui …  
Je commande donc un verre de scotch et le bois cul-sec ,et ouais, quand je m’ennui j’ingurgite n’importe quoi !, et c’est en prenant le verre que je relève la tête et que mes yeux croisent des yeux verts noisette, intrigué par cette couleur si pétillante, je scrute son visage, il n’y avait rien à dire, ce métisse est juste canon !, les cheveux bouclés, un fin nez un peu retroussé qui lui donne un air juste trop mignon, une petite bouche rose illuminant encore plus la beauté qu’il possédait, c’était indescriptible !, ne parlons pas de son corps !, il était en veste en cuir noir cachant un fin pull blanc ,et un pantalon slim déchiré au niveau des cuisses et des genoux de la même matière, suivis de godasses noirs aussi et la lumière de la scène du night-club ne faisait que mettre en valeur l’association de sa belle peau mate et le noir qu’il portait, il tenait un verre de vain à la main gauche, je pouvais donc vite apercevoir les tatouage qu’il avait sur la main grâce au bracelet entourant son poignet, et de son pull blanc qui cachait le début de son tattou au niveau de ses clavicules, il était très sexy, il n’y avait vraiment rien à dire, autant son beau visage que son corps imbibé de tattoues, perdue dans ma description, je n’ai pas remarqué que le beau métisse s’est approché de moi, un sourire joueur s’affichait sur ses lèvres humidifiés par le vain frais qu’il venait de prendre, je pouvais donc apercevoir ses belles dents blanches qui ne faisait qu’accentuer son physique ravageur, sans m’y attendre il prit la parole,  
-Salut toi, Me dit-il toujours souriant en s’asseyant à coté de moi, devant le bar, mon regard alla vers ses genoux et ses cuisses maintenant dénudés par les trous de son pantalon noir   
-Euh salut !  
-Et bah alors, ton regard est plus intense que tes paroles à ce que je vois !  
C’est bien ce que je pensais, c’est un gars super sur de lui, en tout cas, je sais qu’il n’est pas venu juste pour discuter ! et je vais bien lui montrer ce dont je suis capable !  
-Tu t’appelles ?  
-Juste tais-toi et viens danser ! , Me dit-il, finissant sa phrase en un clin d’œil  
Je le suivis comme un taureau qu’on traîne par ses cornes, ce mec pourrait me tuer juste par son regard !  
Je ne savais pas danser mais je savais que c’est en lui obéissant que j’aurais ce que je voulais, un rancard ou une longue nuit dans mon manoir !  
Nous arrivons donc à la piste de danse et il me tendit aussitôt la main, je le pris et il me traîna au milieu de la foule, comme pour que personne ne nous voit, la lumière des projecteurs me laissait voir son sourire et faisait briller sa peau, comme par chance il y’avait une de mes chansons préférés :One dance de Drake, il pose mes mains sur ses hanches et commence à les onduler sensuellement, et c’est quand la partie ‘Baby, I like your style’ arrive qu’il colle son torse au miens, je commence à bouger aussi comme pour être plus tactile, et de ses fins doigts il me caresse mon cou, descendant vers ma colonne vertébrale, puis mon torse, traçant mes pectoraux de ses mains douces, je retire mes mains de ses hanches et les descends sur ses fesses que je palpe doucement mais surement, elles sont fermes et rebondis, je plonge ensuite mes lèvres sur son coups pour le parsemer de baisers sans pour autant lâcher ses belles fesses, il soupire dans mon oreille et y passe un coup de langue furtif, je grogne de plaisir, et frotte mon entrejambe déjà en érection contre la sienne, il gémit plus fort ,je monte mes mains et glisse mes doigts sous son pull pour caresser son torse, je sens ses tablettes de chocolats bien formées et monte encore vers ses tétons durs pour les pincer, il gémit encore, et ça ne fais que m’allumer un peu plus, je remonte mon visage et je me retrouve à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, sans réfléchir j’unie mes lèvres aux siennes et commence à les bouger, il réponds rapidement et ouvre sa bouche, ma langue s’incruste vers la sienne et commence un bal enflammé, nos langues se caressèrent et mes doigts effleuraient son dos, pendant que nos coups de hanches mutuels devenaient rythmés et nos érections ne cessaient de se frottait, j’étais hors de moi, la chaleur montait et les musiques défilaient, les gens autour de nous s’en fichait, tout le monde dansait dans son propre monde, et moi, j’étais déjà au paradis !,il mit sa jambe droite entra les miennes et de son genou dénudé, caressait mon pénis droit et dur, nos lèvres se lâchèrent à bout de souffle et mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres enflées par ce baisé sensuel , il remis sa jambe en place et se pencha vers moi pour me glisser un mot,  
-Kelly, et toi ?  
-Ben  
-On devrait aller dans un endroit plus discret, non ?  
-Où tu veux baby !  
Nous sortîmes de cette foule de dégénérés, et j’en profite pour envoyer un message à Devin,  
Ben : « Rentre sans moi, profite de ta soirée et ne bois pas trop ! »  
Dbook : « Okey ! »  
Je ronge mon téléphone et c’est main dans la main que nous quittons le night-club ,Il me sourit et je le colle au mur le plus proche que je trouve, il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et je l’embrasse comme un fou, nos langues s’entremêlent et nos salives coulent sur nos mâchoires, c’était sauvage, inapproprié, mais tellement bon et sensuel !,nous nous séparons à contrecœur et soudain je redescend sur terre,  
-Il est 1h du matin et à Philly ce n’est pas prudent !  
-Oui, tu veux qu’on aille chez moi ?  
-Je ne dirais pas non !  
Je le pose parterre et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture,   
-Conduis !, Me dit-il  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je pense que j’ai pris un peu plus d’alcool que toi et les policiers ne seront pas gentils…  
Je rigole et lui prends les clés de sa main en la lui caressant au passage, et il se met coté passager,   
Je démarre et roule prudemment comme à mon habitude, il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et rigole,   
-Qu’est ce qui y’a ? , Lui dis-je en ne comprenant pas son rire,  
-Tu vas exploser, laisse moi te soulager !  
-…  
Je ne compris pas jusqu’à ce qu’il défit ma braguette, j’essaie de lui retirer sa main mais en tenant le volant ce n’est pas possible, il fit sortir mon pénis bien raide et en ris,   
-C’est moi qui te fais tout cet effet mon choux ?  
Je rougis un peu et sans prévenir il se penche et lèche mon gland, je grogne fortement de plaisir,  
-T’es fou !, Lui dis-je, Si un policier nous crame on est foutu !  
Il ne répondis-pas, trop occupé avec mon érection, il repasse encore un autre coup de langue avant d’entamer des vas-et viens plus long, tout en caressant et aspirant mes couilles, il ferme les yeux et s’applique, s’infligeant un rythme rapide,   
-Mhhh…ta bite est sublime !, Dit-il en me mettant une gorge profonde,   
-Ahhh….Hurlais-je, c’est trop bon ne t’arréte pas, mmmmhh…t’as une langue de rêve !  
Il crache dessus et lubrifie avec mon membre pour des coups de langue plus profonds,   
-J’en peux plus c’est trop bon !!! Criais-je en essayant de garder les yeux sur la route,   
-je devrais en garder un peu pour mon petit trou serré qui n’attend que ton gros engin !, Dit-il en se levant et s’assoyant la bouche, avant de m’embrasser pour me faire goûter à mon liquide pré-éjaculatoire,  
Ses paroles cru ont failli me faire venir, ce Kelly va être un bon coup, ça je l’assure !  
\--  
Arrivés à destination, je gare et sort de la voiture le plus rapidement possible, je n’en peux plus, je vais le baiser comme je ne l’ai fais à personne, il n’attend que ça et moi aussi !   
-Le petit jeu est terminé, Dis-je en fermant la voiture et en le collant à la porte de sa grande demeure,   
-Hey ! trop pressé de me le détruire ? Doucement, on y est presque !, Il m’embrasse furtivement et ouvre la porte de sa maison aussi luxueuse que la mienne, je fais interpellé vite par les ballons de baskets et les trophées dans son immense salon,  
-T’es basketteur ?! , Lui demandais-je  
-Oui, au Washington Wizards !  
-Je suis à Philadelphie, j’ai été dra-  
-Je sais Ben Simmons, maintenant baise moi je n’en peux pl-  
Sans attendre je le jette sur son lit et monte dessus, il enlève sa veste et j’enlève mon T-shirt et ma casquette, je lui enlève son pull et glisse ma langue sur ses tétons fragiles, il agrippe mes cheveux (meme si je n’en ai pas beaucoup il a tout de même trouvé comment y agripper) !, il gémit et je descends ma langue sur son torse parfait, il va me rendre fou ce mec, tout chez lui est juste tellement beau !, je regarde ses tatoues avant d’y passer la langue et finit sur son nombril que je contour,   
-Beeen S’il te plaiiit, prends moi !  
-A tes ordres bébé,  
J’arrive vers son pantalon que je l’enlève, je caresse son érection cachée par son boxer mais il grogne d’impatience, je le lui retire donc en le déchirant un peu sur le passage, je ris en voyant ses poils pubiens inexistants ! il s’épile parfaitement en plus !  
-En dirait la chatte d’une vierge haha,  
Il rit nerveusement et je descends pour enlève aussi mon pantalon et mon boxer, il écarte ses jambes et je me mis entre ses belles cuisses tout aussi imberbes, il me tendit ensuite le lubrifiant que j’applique sur son anus puis je fais rentrer un doigt mais il grogne,  
-Vas-y direct please, je la veux ta bite et maintenant ! Dit-il,  
Il me chauffe encore plus avec ses paroles et je décide d’y aller, je pose ses pieds autour de ma taille et m’enfonce en lui, il gémit de satisfaction même si la douleur est présente sur son visage,  
-Ca va ?, Lui dis-je d’un air inquiet en déposant des doux baisers sur son visage,  
-Si tu ne te grouille pas je vais te tuer !, Me dit-il en bougeant ses hanches contre les miennes,   
Je ne me fit pas prier et m’applique, je soulève sa cuisse et pose sa jambe à présent sur mon épaule gauche, la nouvel angle me permet d’y aller plus profondément,   
-Oh mon dieu, là, ahhh vas-y encore !!!  
Je ferme les yeux et y va plus vite, il hurle encore plus, je touche sa prostate presque à chaque va et viens ,je les ouvre pour m’approcher de son visage, il gémit contre mes lèvres, ses yeux larmoient et sa bouche humidifiée grande ouverte pour pouvoir respirer, j’y jette ma langue à l’intérieur pour explorer la sienne, je lui lèche ensuite ses lèvres rose, en ne lâchant rien de son expression faciale, il sourit quand il se rends compte que je le regarde,  
-T’es magnifique… Lançais-je sans réfléchir,   
-mm…c’est trop bon, laisse-moi me retourner,   
Je le laisse se mettre à quatre pattes et je me mets derrière lui, j’attrape ensuite sa fesse droite et lui donne une tape, il gémit de plaisir, j’attaque la deuxième et il n’en peut plus,  
-Ah, r-rentre en m-moi, mhh s’il te plait, daddy !, je n’en peux plus, baise moi jusqu’à que je ne puisse plus marcher demain mhh…  
Je m’enfonce sans prévenir, ses chères se serrent autour de mon membre et je grogne,  
-T’es vraiment un bon coup, je ne me suis pas trompé ! Dis-je en agrippant ses cheveux puis mettant mes mains sur sa taille, je me penche ensuite pour lécher son coup et ses omoplates, contemplant son dos tatoué et musclé, ce mec est carrément jouissif…  
-Ah, Ben, je vais…, Dit-il entre deux gémissements,  
-Attends un peu, je peux qu’on vienne ensemble baby  
-Ah, Daddy je n’en peux plus, Dit-il en se touchant le membre au même rythme que mes coups de reins,   
Ce simple mot me fit chavirer, je sens comme une grosse chaleur monter, je vais éjaculer,   
-Vas-y baby, Dis-je en accélérant pour atteindre l’orgasme avec lui,   
Il arc son dos pour rencontrer mes coups de bassins et nous atteignons l’orgasme ensemble en un fort cri, c’était un des meilleurs orgasmes que je n’ai jamais eu…  
\--

Je me lève dans son lit le matin et le vois assis nu de dos de l’autre coté du lit, je me rapproche doucement de lui et glisse mes mains sur sa taille, posant mon visage sur son coup, il sursaute,  
-Bonjour, Dis-je en un sourire,   
Il me sourit de son magnifique sourire qui me fait tomber, Je crois que j’ai trouvé la bonne personne qui me fera oublier Murray,   
Avec Kelly c’est plus qu’un coup de foudre, plus que l’amour dés le premier regard, je suis tombé fou amoureux juste avec son sourire, et je sais que c’est réciproque car ce matin là, il m’embrasse et nous passâmes une journée encore plus belle que la veille…

« I loved you from the bottom to the end »

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it !   
> See u soon, and u can comment below for a translate or anything else :)


End file.
